


Good days start with coffee and you

by starfishunicorntea



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Even the hipster works in a coffee shop, Isak is a nerd like always, M/M, coffee shop AU, suprise suprise, this is set in netherlands because isak is there for erasmus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishunicorntea/pseuds/starfishunicorntea
Summary: Isak is tired, ill and cold but he has an exam he has to get to so he decides a cup of coffee can make his day more bearable.





	Good days start with coffee and you

**Author's Note:**

> Halla!
> 
> I know I should update the hunger games au, and I have tons of homework and other stuff to do but I found this written in my documents and since I couldn't focus on anything I decided to just publish this. It's not betad so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. 
> 
> This is inspired by one of my friends so thanks to her for the inspiration <3 
> 
> Hope you like it <3

Isak is walking down the street on a usual cold day in the streets of Netherlands that he arrived 2 months ago for Erasmus. He is ill once again and is sniffling his nose as he walks. 2 days ago on a day that was looking all sunny and warm, Isak made the mistake of going out without a jacket. Of course, since the universe hates Isak, it started raining as soon as he got of the bus and started walking to his destination. Within seconds, light rain became a thunder storm and the last thing Isak remembers is arriving back at his room with his clothes and hair completely drenched.

Now his back was aching, each of his limbs heavy and it hurt to take each step. The wind was blowing cold and just making Isak shiver more. Usually he would have stayed in bed all day but today he had an exam on a lesson he studied very hard for and there was no way he was going to miss getting the best result in class so he had to go.

 

Just as another wind blew by Isak finally decided he needed a hot drink otherwise he wasn’t going to survive the journey to school and just die in the middle of the street right there. And maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing anyway. It would put him out of his misery.

_But no,_ Isak decided, he was going to school and he was going to ace that exam he worked so hard for.

Just then Isak spotted a coffee shop with sweet smells of freshly grounded coffee coming through door and decided to go in. As he entered the shop, the heat of the coffee shop hit his cheeks and he was so glad for the warmth inside. He could probably curl up somewhere here and stay there forever in this warmness.

_No focus you’re going to be late to your exam_ said a voice at the back of Isak’s head. Sighing, he made his way over to the counter and tried to decide on a drink.

He noticed that the menu had a rather wide range of teas but Isak knew he needed a ton of caffeine in his bloodstream so he could get to school alive and be able turn in his exam without falling asleep. Just as he spotted the coffees in the menu a deep voice called out

“Can I help you?” Isak looked over from the menu to the source of the voice. _Ugh_ he groaned internally _Another cute Dutch boy._

Honestly at this point it was getting extremely frustrating. Everywhere Isak went, there would be all these inhumanly tall (even taller than him!! Honestly how is that even possible??)  and attractive guys who he had no chance with. Seriously it was like these people shared a touch of the sun. Because how on earth could it be possible for a bunch of people to look this heavenly. Isak tried, he tried subtly (and unsubtly) flirting with them. But who was he for them to even take a second glance at when he was this mess of tangled emotions and they were these 2 meter tall giants who looked like actual angels with halos and everything. How could Isak even compete with that?  They all probably viewed Isak like their little brother or something.

It was just getting really frustrating by the minute. Being surrounded with all these attractive guys and not being able to do anything about it.

The guy at the counter cleared his throat just then, snapping Isak out of his haze. _Oh right_ Isak remembered he actually had to answer the guy and get his drink. He quickly scanned the coffees in the menu before saying _Fuck it_ and choosing the first one he could think of.

Isak glanced back at the waiter to see him already watching his with curious blue eyes and a smile on his lips. _Great_ Isak thinks _I made a fool of myself here too._

_“_ We have a wide range of teas. I could help you choose if you’d like,” the boy, no, the angel, actual angel with hair like James Dean and smile bigger than the whole city, offered. He raised an eyebrow probably noticing the drop of Isak’s jaw.

_Gosh Isak get it together._ Isak thought and cleared his throat.  But he was _so tall_ and so gorgeous, looking straight out of Isak's dreams and _oh my goodness._

_“_ Errm… I think I’ll just have plain coffee, thanks.” Isak replied finally. He was a chill guy who could order his coffee in a totally chill manner.

The guy  gave him a smile. _Great now he thinks I’m a weirdo._

“Rough day?” the guy asked.

_Okay Isak be chill._

“Yeah, my mind was somewhere else, sorry.” Isak replied and the guy gave him an amused smile.

“I mean… I-I have an exam in 30 minutes and I’m just revising notes in my head, you know.” Isak tried to recover but now he just ended up looking like a total nerd. _How great._

The guy laughed as he turned around to make the coffee.

“No milk?”  the- he really needed to stop calling him “the guy” in his head-  turned around asking.

“Errm no. Just black coffee. Like my soul.” Isak replied and heard him chuckle.

It was such a heavenly sound that it made Isak’s heart skip a beat.

_Chill Isak._

Isak just couldn't wait for his stupid exam to finish so he could just go back to his dorm, bury himself in blankets and suffer while watching Narcos with his single self.

As Isak was dreaming about how warm his blankets would be right now, the guy turned around smiling, with Isak's cup of coffee in one hand.

_Ugh_ his eyes were so blue. He put down the coffee in front of Isak with that gorgeous smile of his still on his gorgeous flipping face.

Isak reached for the cup, deciding he should get out of here before he embarrasses himself even more. Just then he felt a small touch at his hand and glanced up to see the hand belonged to the coffee angel - Isak decided that would be a better name for this not-possibly-human being in front of him-.

“Good luck with, errm your exam…” coffee angel said looking at him expectedly and it took Isak a good 10 seconds to realize he was probably asking for his name.

“Isak.” He replied and the coffee angel’s smile spread wider on his face, causing Isak to lose his breath.

“I’m Even, by the way.” The coffe- wait no- Even said.

_Even_ . _Gosh even his name is pretty._

Isak nodded dumbfoundedly and Even nodded back, they stood there looking at each other until it hit Isak that he had an exam he had to get to.

He grabbed his cup hurriedly. “I’m going to be late.” He mumbled and turned for the door.

Isak wasn't sure if the “See you around, Isak.”  he heard being called out from behind him was real or if the lack of sleep was really getting to his head.

As much as Isak hated the cold he was glad for the chill wind hitting his face as he exited the shop The cold weather making the heat on his cheeks die down and clearing his mind. Gosh. Could this illness,  exam stress and not sleeping enough, be really messing with his mind so much that he started dreaming cute guys were flirting with _him_.

He took a sip of the coffee, it tasted _so good_ and was probably the best coffee Isak tasted in his life. _Probably_ _because_ _of fresh coffee beans._ Isak thought and not because of the blue eyed, tall, blond angel who made it. And if Isak went back to that store it would only be because of the nice, tasty coffee, nothing else.

He walked hurriedly, hiding his face under a scarf. If he had a smile on his face, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my soul <3


End file.
